Who are you? What?
by mwowmeow
Summary: After a battle against Jinx and Blackfire, Raven goes Deaf and Starfire forgets she ever knew the Titans! how will the Titans cope?
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?!" complained Beastboy as cyborg was unleashing an  
unearthly move on a video game call "Attack Force 3" "Winnin!" cyborg  
replied "More like cheating!" complained beastboy. "It's not cheating, you just  
suck!" Just then the siren went off "Titans go!" yelled Robin (when they got to the  
city) "Well, well, well, look who's here" said a voice from the shadows. "Haha  
haha. what should we do with them?" came another voice " Who are you?" said an  
irritated Raven. "Why do you hide?" said Starfire. then a voice spoke "What?Can't  
recognize your own sister's voice?" the other voice then spoke "Oooh I know asupersticion about not recognizing your own family..." The voices then revealed  
themselves as Jinx and Blackfire. "You'll suffer maximum damage!" with that pink  
spells and black spheres flew everywhere. "How does she keep escaping?!" yelled  
Beastboy. "Don't know but this time they'll both be gone for good" said Robin as  
he frequently dogged attacks. Raven was busy shielding herself when she let her  
gaurd down and was attacked."Ugh!" Raven grunted. "Ahh you don't have family  
so you don't have to worry about not recognizing their voices, but i'm gonna  
make it so you can't recognize anyone's voice!" With that a flashy pink spell hit  
Raven and she fell unconcious. "Friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire. Starfire bent  
down to care for Raven when a barrier appeared and so did Blackfire and Jinx  
inside with her. "You can't remember me then don't remember them!"said  
Blacfire. Just then a flashy pink spell like the one that knocked Raven unconcious appeared and soon enough Starfire was knocked unconcious too. "Starfire!"  
screamed Robin. with a smirk Blackfire and Jinx disappeared in a pink light. "Titans back to the tower!" ordered Robin. With that the Titans headed back  
to the tower Robin carrying Starfire, Cyborg carrying Raven.

HEY GUYS! SORRY IF ITS TOO CLOSE TOGETHER! WHEN I DOUBLE SPACE ITS TOO FAR APART! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2 What Happened?  
XOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

When the titans reached the tower, they laid the two unconsious heroines in the  
hospital room ("Haunted") "Are they going to be okay?" Robin asked  
seriously. "Don't know, we gotta wait till they wake up and then we gotta run  
some tests." "Well at least we know danger is near when we see pink!" Beastboy  
said trying to chear everyone and as usual failing. After long moments of staring  
Starfire began to stir. "Starfire! you're okay!" Robin said running towards her.  
Starfire, terrified, attacked him and said " Who are you? where am I?" What  
happened?" "Star, were your friends!" said Beastboy. "You don't remeber me--  
us?" said Robin as he looked in horror. Starfire replied by attacking, attacking as if  
her life depended on it. "Grr!" robin growled. After a good 30 minutes of dogging,  
cyborg yelled," this is useless! if we attack her she will have a good reason to  
keep attacking plus we'll hurt her, but if we don't attack her we'll be dogging her  
attacks for a millenium!" Just as robin considered attacking a black sheild form  
over Starfire and Raven appeared. "STOP STARFIRE!!!" she screamed. Starfire  
soon stopped. Nice job Raven, now set her in the diagnosis chair so we can find  
out what's wrong." "WHAT?" yelled Raven. "Are you okay Raven?" Beastboy  
asked. "WHAT? SPEAK LOUDER! " yelled Raven. "ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" screamed  
Robin. "WHATT?!" I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" this time all three of them practiclly  
screamed their lungs out, "ARE YOU OOOKKAAAY?!?!" As before Raven just  
replied the same, "WHAT?!" "Now we have to run tests on both of them" cyborg  
replied. "What test is there to take? Starfire got so much amnesia I can't even  
make a joke about it and Raven probobly couldn't hear a plane land if it landed  
right in front of her!" said Beastboy. (After the the tests were run) "Well?" said an  
irritated Robin. "Starfire's got amnesia of us and Raven's deaf." and there's no  
way to cure it?!" said Robin more irritated than ever. "Calm down man, there is.  
We have to show Starfire all the things that she admired the most like  
mustard." "And Raven?" asked Beastboy. "We need to give her time alone and let  
her be around soft music -- yelling only makes it worse." Robin looked at Starfire  
in sorrow as she slept. Raven was reading, but still irritated. "How do we  
communicate with Raven?" asked Robin "You have to write on paper." "You know  
what I want the most?" said Beastboy. "No, what?" said Cyborg "Revenge!"  
answered Beastboy. Robin replied,"Don't worry Beastboy, we'll get our revenge  
soon enough."

**Hey guys! what do you think? review please and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

chp.3 Caring xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"Moostard?" Starfire tried to repeat after Robin tried to explain. "Mustard,yeah,  
Star you loved mustard." Robin replied. "I do?" Starfire asked. Robin sighed.  
While Robin was trying to help Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy were 'helping'  
Raven. Raven looked at the note Beastboy gave her. "I can't even hear them and  
your jokes are still not funny." Raven replied sourly. cyborg started to  
snicker. "shut up! not like you can make 'no feelings' here laugh!" "Oh yeah?"  
cyborg replied determined. He then wrote Raven a note and handed it to her.  
Raven looked at it and then started to grin hard. "hehe hehe, haha haha, HAHA  
HAHA!" she fell backwords and started to laugh uncontrollably. Beastboy stared in  
disbelief. Oh yeah that's what I call not funny," cyborg replied sarcastically. "What  
did you write?" asked Beastboy as he stared at Raven laugh. "Try to see for  
yourself," cyborg told him daringly. "okay," Beastboy reached down to try to take  
the note from Raven when she growled and her face turned into something  
off 'The Ring' movie. "AHHHHH! RUN! RUN AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT-  
CAUSE IT DOES!" Beastboy screamed and ran, cyborg did the same. Raven  
continued to laugh. "Mmm! Tangy!" Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah, tangy.." Robin said  
as he drank mustard with Starfire. "Robin?" Starfire said confused.Robin looked at  
her in shock. "You--you remember?" He asked hopefully. Just then, Cyborg and  
Beastboy ran in the main room huffing and puffing. "My jokes may not be funny,  
but at least they don't turn people-Raven into whatever that was!" I remember  
you but not them... excuse me please Robin, I am very tired." Starfire said  
tiredly. "Yeah sure Star, you need your rest." He turned to Beastboy and  
Cyborg, ''What was that all about?" "We'll tell you tommorrow..." Cyborg replied  
as he and Beastboy walked out of the main room sick, paranoid, but  
cautious. "Uh, okay" Robin turned to follow them until he saw Starfire. Star,I  
thought you were tired, what's wrong?" Robin asked. "I am sleepy and nothing is  
wrong, but I do not know the way to my room..." "Oh, yeah! Sorry Star!" Robin  
said feeling stupid. "It is okay Robin, you do not have to...zzzzzz" She fell  
asleep. Robin, tired himself, carried Starfire to her room then went to his and fell  
asleep.

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Wakeup - chapter 4

Robin was still asleep when he felt a dent form on the side of his bed. He also  
started to hear a voice calling his name. Was he going mad? No, he couldn't be  
because the voice was clear, ''Robin...Robin...Robin!" Robin awoke with a  
shock to see it was Starfire who was making the dent on his bed and calling his  
name. "Star...what are you doing in here? What's wrong?" Robin was  
horrified to hear Starfire's reply: Glouy thjud glopyun hoij! "Star what's wrong?  
Why aren't you speaking english?" Starfire replied in tamaranian again, "Hugj  
ukylo ploigbag!" When Robin still looked confused Starfire grabbed him by the  
arm and flew off. Starfire landed near the door that leaded to the main room. She  
gave him the look of 'go in there' as she pointed to the door. Robin cautiously  
went into the main room and found nothing, though star looked furious and  
horrified. Robin decided to turn around and ask Star what was wrong," Star I  
don't see..." Robin stopped a Starfire started to look a frightened as Cyborg  
and Beastboy the day before. Robin turned around only to be hit by a black  
sphere of energy. "Hmm... I see student number two is enjoying herself!" the  
voice was as clear as crystals to Starfire. For it was Blackfire that made this spell  
go through. Robin got up and said, "Starfire run!" But Starfire stood her  
ground. "Starfire go, I don't want you to get hurt more than you already are!"  
Starfire saw the care in Robin's eyes, threw a starbolt (jackpot!) and left. While  
Blackfire was down Robin took this as an advantage and threw an electric at  
her. "AHHHH!" Blackfire screamed. "Why do you keep coming back when you  
know you will be defeated?!'' Robin asked challengingly. "Because I have already  
made your little sweetheart have the shortest short term memory possible!  
Anymore questions?" Blackfire said in a sassy tone. "What did you do to her?Why  
can't she speak english?'' Robin asked angrily. "Side effect'' she answered plainly.  
Robin threw another electric disk at her and Blacfire screamed  
again. "HAAAAAAA!" Blackfire said as she put two starbolts together to make a  
bigger one. There was a huge explosion but no sound came. After the explosion  
there was only smoke left where Blackfire was standing. "Heh" Robin thought.  
Robin pressed the emergency button and all the titans came,well, everyone  
except Raven, that is. "Beastboy go get Raven" Robin ordered. " And die a certain  
death? Nope!" "Cyborg you go then" "Grr" Cyborg replied. As he was leaving he  
whispered in Beastboy's ear, "I'm gonna give Raven an extra funny note next  
time and then lock you in the room with her"

Beastboy winced.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhhhhh! What am i gonna do?! why didn't I just get her?! Now i'll suffer more!"  
beastboy said as he thought scary things about what would happen when he was  
locked in a room with deaf raven. "I know, i'll just apologize to cyborg! He'll  
forgive me!" beast boy's confidence drained. "Hopefully..." "Okay Starfire, it's  
great you remember me, but now you have to remember the others.."Robin  
choked out as Starfire hugged him tightly. "gloyhop?" Starfire said in tamaranian  
as if she were saying 'others?' "I sure do wish you could speak english  
again..." "Tohjul?" Starfire answered. Robin sighed. laterXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX "Hey guys!  
Beastboy..." Cyborg said with an evil grin. Everyone was down stairs waiting for  
Cyborg to arrive so he could tell them how to help Starfire and Raven more. He  
looked towards Robin," Hmm...she remembers you because you must have been  
special to her- duh! There isn't much you can do now, so i'll take her. Beastboy,  
when you have to make her remember you, just do something she probobly  
would remember you for. Robin, you take Raven. Beastboy..." 'Okay, I have to  
handle this apology like a man, a green one at least' beast boy thought. "Oh  
please don't lock me in a room with Raven! Please! She's scarier than than that  
thing off that movie she made with her powers! Please Cyborg, have mercy! I  
wasn't the one that made you go!" Beastboy said through tears. "Hmm...that's  
true" Cyborg turned to Robin with an evil smile. "What are you talking about?"  
Robin asked. "You know Robin, before you start spending time with Raven, you  
have to make her laugh at least once..." Cyborg said as he walked out the main  
door with him. Once they were in Raven's room Cyborg put a note on the bed and  
said to Robin," Remember if she laughs too hard, take it from her then quickly left  
the room and ran to the main room. Together Beastboy and Cyborg counted,"  
5...4...3...2...1...0!" Then there was the sound of Robin's scream. Robin came  
running into the main room huffing and puffing. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Man she  
was scary! " "That was for making me get her that day!" Cyborg said between  
laughs. Beastboy was laughing too. Just as Robin was going to respond Raven  
walked in and the the siren went off. "Titans Go!" (At the city) "Ha ha ha ha  
ha!"Came an evil laugh. Yes, jewels! priceless jewels! "That won't be yours"Came  
Robin's voice. "Awww, little birdy is mad" said Jinx and Blackfire as they stepped  
out of the shadows. "Do you get payed to step out of the shadows each time?!"  
said an irritated Cyborg. "I'm beginning to think if you look behind a shadow,  
that's where you'd find them..." said Beastboy. "Yah!" yelled Jinx. "Huhya!" yelled  
Blackfire as a mass of black and pink flew everywhere. Robin dogged, Beastboy  
turned into a T-rex, Cyborg used his sonic cannon, Starfire threw Starbolts and  
used her eye lasers , and Raven chanted and threw things with black on them.  
Robin headed for jinx and landed a punch. "Ugh!" Jinx grunted Robin threw an  
electric disk and landed a kick. "Ah!" jinx screamed." Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
Raven chanted. A pole with a blackish bottom was headed for Blackfire. Blackfire  
quickly used her eye lasers and melted it. Blacfire turned around and was ran into  
by a green tiger. Jinx threw a pink disk and succesfully hit Starfire. " Grr!" Robin  
growled. Robin grabbed Jinx by the arms and kicked her in her back. Blackfire  
grabbed Beastboy in tigerform and threw him into Raven. Cyborg shot and aimed  
at Blackfire. Starfire got up and hit Jinx with a eye beam. Jinx kicked Robin and  
aimed his other attacks. Blackfire and Jinx were worn out. Raven and Beastboy  
got up from the spot they landed. Beastboy turned into a T-rex again and spun  
with his tail and tripped Blackfire and Jinx. Robin hovered over Jinx, while Raven  
hovered over Blackfire. Robin looked Jinx directly in the eye and said. " Cure  
them, or we will finish this." "Ugh, fine just get off of me!" Robin put his pole  
away and Jinx got up. Blackfire got up too, and went over to Jinx. A very light  
pink barrier appeared over Raven and Starfire and dark pink sparkles fell over  
their heads. First a little then they started raining on them. Jinx and Blackfire  
disappeared while the Titans were watching. The barrier disappeared and Starfire  
and Raven stepped out. "Friends! It is so wonderful to be able to communicate  
and recognize you!" Starfire floated with joy. "They're back!" the male heroes  
yelled. Cyborg yawned. " We better get home, it's tireing saving you guys.  
everyone yawns. Beastboy walked over to Raven," So, that face changing thing  
was a side effect thing, right?" Raven didn't respond, but instead giggled.  
Beastboy winced. Raven turned and said, " Ya know, being deaf for a while, not  
being able to hear you voice, was actually a short blessing," Raven turned,  
smiled, and laughed. Beastboy laughed, then paused then spoke," Hey dude,  
that's not funny!"

THANKS FOR READING/SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG


End file.
